Not Ready
by Elfian Aqua
Summary: Not Ready is a collection of random Slayers writings, some which might be completed one day and more that never will be. Some are funny, some are romantic, and some are dramatic, but the one thing they all are is incomplete. Hope you enjoy.
1. Beauty and the Freaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beasts**

Sword met staff, and a frantic scream pierced the air. "Please! Stop this!" Disregarding this earnest plea, both combatants fought on. Capes billowed, grunts passed lips, and feet skidded and stomped. The fighters brought their respective weapon of choice down again and again, only to have it blocked or parried.

The fight's spectator watched; face taught, heart slamming against her chest. "This mustn't continue," she gasped. "If this goes on…one of you will die!"

The staff wielding combatant turned to her and smiled, eyes shut as always. "That my dear," he informed her, "is exactly the point."

Choking back a sob, she turned from him and desperately shook her head. "No, no, no."

Focusing his attention, once again, on the fight, Xelloss frowned at his rival. His stare shifted to his rival's neck, and he thought of how very easy it would be to break that neck if only he could get close enough. "Don't worry, Amelia," he called out cheerily. "Just as soon as I finish him off, we can go back to living merrily once more."

The sword wielding fighter sneered. "As if she would." He swung his sword at Xelloss' belly, only to find himself jumping back in order to avoid a swift blow to the head. "You're scheme is no longer secret. She knows that the only reason you've been with her all this time is because your master commanded it. Amelia would never subject herself to a relationship that would bring about her being used for evil."

Dropping to the ground, Xelloss attempted a low swinging kick to knock his opponent off his feet. His leg, however, connected with nothing but air. "Wonderful dodge, Zelgadiss," he congratulated, brow furrowing with anger. "And whether or not our purposes are evil is merely a matter of opinion."

Zelgadiss grunted as he dived to the ground and rolled a safe distance before jumping to his feet. "To stay with you would be unjust," he shouted, using the princess' words. "And besides, what good is a relationship without love."

Eyes flashing open, Xelloss whispered, "I never said I didn't love her."

A throaty laugh poured from Zelgadiss open mouth. "What would a monster know about love?"

Raising his staff, preparing for his next attack, Xelloss narrowed both eyes. "Why don't you tell me, chimera."

Growling, Zelgadiss shifted stance and charged.

* * *

A/N - A message to all you readers who just can't wait to see the next chapter: THERE WILL BE NO NEXT CHAPTER. _Not Ready _**isn't** a multi-chapter fanfic. Instead, it is collection of writings from different stories that I will never/might someday finish. 

Beauty and the Beast was something I thought up one night when I was bored. I'm something of a X/A/Z fan, and one night I was thinking about what I might use as a prologue to catch my readers' attention if I were to write a fanfic about this triangular relationship. The results of this pondering is what you've already read.

The title is in no way connected to the story. Zelgadiss and Xelloss were both labeled "monsters" in the story, so I just changed the word to beasts and called Amelia a beauty, and, voila, I have a title.

As for the story behind this short writing. There is no story.

And no, this is not one of the "might be finished someday" fanfics.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. More writings will be posted soon.


	2. Coffee and Dresses

_Hello! Today there are two new writings up. I'll add more writings whenever I've finished correcting excerpts from my older works and when I've written something new (that I don't plan on completing anytime soon)._

* * *

**Coffee and Dresses**

_Make such big messes!_

There was something about the air that morning that screamed, "BIG!" You know, as in _something out of the ordinary is about to happen_. No? Well anyway, that's what it was like that morning. The morning Lina and Gourry left to apply to every eating contest that the city was hosting; and wouldn't you know it, there were sixty-five occurring periodically all day long. The morning that, for once, Amelia was not eager to join in on the eating festivities of her two friends. The morning that Lina—who happened to have all the money—left Zelgadiss with just enough coins for _one_ cup of coffee.

Waking up some odd hours after Lina and Gourry, who'd gotten up at the crack of dawn, Zelgadiss made his way down to the dinning area of the inn.

He ordered a single cup of coffee, super-sized! When his coffee arrived, he took a long whiff of it, allowing its intoxicating smell to stimulate his senses. Then, ever so slowly, he brought the large cup to his stone lips, taking the teeniest of tiny sips. With only enough money for one cup of coffee, he'd have to make sure it lasted the entire day.

"Mr. Zelgadiss?"

About half an hour after Zelgadiss had gotten up, Amelia joined him. She, normally chirpy and boisterous in the morning, seemed subdued and withdrawn. Looking at her, Zelgadiss couldn't help but wonder if she was now regretting having declined Lina's invitation to a day of pigging out.

"Is something the matter," he asked, feeling as though it was his responsibility to. Really, he could care less how Amelia felt at the moment, being more concerned about the steady rate at which his precious coffee was disappearing.

The blue eyed girl shook her head, her short raven locks brushing against the sides of her face. "No, not really."

Something was troubling her.

Zelgadiss sighed. He was in no mood to deal with a discontent Amelia. Couldn't she go bother someone else? There was a nice looking group of young ladies in the far corner of the room, who were _not_ trying to enjoy a super sized cup of coffee and would, most likely, be more than willing to listen to the cause of Amelia's unhappiness.

"You see," Amelia whispered, deciding to continue on without prodding. "I was wondering if you would…" Her head bowed and her voice lowered as she said the last part.

Zelgadiss, curious as to why a pale shade of pink had colored her cheeks, asked her to repeat herself. Momentarily, he wondered why, with his enhanced hearing, he had been unable to hear her.

"I was wondering if you would…" Amelia said again.

"Wait just a moment," Zelgadiss said intent on fixing his hearing problem. Tilting his head to the left, he gave his right side a nice whack. Tilting his head to the right, he gave his left side a whack. A fish dropped out of his right ear. "Ah." Straightening himself, he returned his attention to the blushing girl. "Come again."

Sighing in embarrassment, Amelia repeated herself. This time Zelgadiss heard her, loud and clear. "I was wondering if you would go out with me."

Taking a moment to thank the Mighty L-sama that he had not been sipping his coffee—whatever had gone into his mouth would have come spurting right back out—Zelgadiss looked at Amelia in complete and utter shock. "Pardon?"

Suddenly, Amelia's demeanor changed. No longer was she shy and soft spoken. Instead she was loud and earnest. "Oh please Mr. Zelgadiss? Please?" She clasped her hands and dropped them onto the table.

Zelgadiss gasped and quickly retrieved his coffee cup, checking to make sure nothing had been spilt. He focused once again on Amelia. "I'm sorry Amelia, but it would never work out."

Amelia, refusing to believe this, stared all the more earnestly at him. "Oh, but it would. I know it would! I've thought about it a lot!"

Zelgadiss growled, and turned his head to the side. "Don't you think I've thought about it plenty, as well?"

Amelia vehemently shook her head. "Not if you don't think everything will work out right."

"But that's just the thing," Zelgadiss muttered, staring into the depths of his coffee cup, "it would work out all wrong."

"No, _you're_ wrong."

Zelgadiss sighed. He ran his cool stone fingers through his firm wire hair. Forlornly, he stared into Amelia's warm sapphire eyes and wondered how she could so easily bring this subject up here, now. He'd always pictured it happening some other place; under a cherry blossom tree, or a weeping willow, or…

"No Amelia, I am right." Gently cradling his coffee cup between his hands he glanced sideways at the princess who was so intent on making a fairly good day anything but. "Think about your kingdom," he reasoned, "your people. What would all of them have to say about this?"

Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes. Zelgadiss silently berated himself for causing them, but this was just something that had to be done.

"Why should any of them care about it," she demanded. "Because you're a man?" Zelgadiss blinked, not sure how to respond to this. "I thought about asking Lina the other night, but in the end I knew it could only be you."

Zelgadiss turned a lovely shade of green. "Lina," he squeaked. "You were going to ask Lina."

Noting the obvious disgust in his voice, Amelia gave him a lopsided smile, which sickened him all the more. "I know," she said. "It was a silly of me, but I thought that maybe with her strange taste—"

_Taste? Taste!_ Zelgadiss clutched his stomach with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. He was sure that all the coffee he'd drunk would be coming back up any second.

"—in clothes, she'd be able to help me pick out a really interesting dress."

Upon hearing this last part, Zelgadiss' face returned to its normal color and his stomach stopped dancing the jig. "Pardon," he squeaked for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah, I know. It was a silly idea."

Shaking his head, Zelgadiss waved his hand at Amelia, signaling that he was not following her at all. "You were going to ask Lina to go out with you…to help you pick out a dress?"

Brow furrowing, Amelia nodded. "What did you think I meant?"

-

-

Zelgadiss was so relieved that Amelia had not been talking about what he'd thought she'd been talking about that he agreed to go dress shopping with her.

BIG mistake.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Get you're filthy hands off of it!"

"I saw it first!"

The place where Amelia had chosen to shop was "Le Mi Love Amore", a strangely named store well known for its exceptional dresses. Being so well known, the store was of course crowded. "Die you—"

"Which one do you think would look better on me?" Somehow, Amelia was able to make her way through the crowd, unscathed; picking up any dress she liked without a fight. The two dresses she was currently holding up were her tenth pair.

Zelgadiss muttered a weak fire spell and heated his coffee. "Neither."

Amelia frowned. "You've said that about all the dresses I've shown you."

"Yes, and all the dresses you've shown me are _pink_."

"But I _like_ pink."

Zelgadiss sipped his coffee and glanced warily about him. "And like I've been saying; pink doesn't suit you."

Amelia sighed. "Alright, then what color do you—"

"Blue."

Amelia nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N:**

To be completed? Yes, someday-one-day when I finally feel "inspired."

The story? All Zelgadiss wanted was a cup of coffee and a calm, relaxing day. All Amelia wanted was the perfect dress. However, the town's infamous dress stealing gang holds up the dress store that Amelia and Zelgadiss visit. They steal Amelia's perfect dress and with it Zelgadiss' calm, quiet day. Now it is up to these two "Heroes of Justice" to defeat the gang and return all the stolen dresses.

The title? Coffee and Dresses--this part was chosen for obvious reasons. _Make such big messes!_--I added this part on because 1) it sounded catchy and 2) it refers to the unexpected ending.

Creation? I had been wanting to do an Amelia/Zelgadiss story that was just fun and adventurous. No romance. This was around the time that I grew tired of reading romance fics centered on these two.


	3. One Shot

Chapter One – _In which Xelloss and Amelia realize their love for each other, and Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss set off for an adventure._

At one of Seyruun's many courtyards, Amelia and Xelloss sat at a small round table conversing about a very serious matter.

"So…I'm in love with you?"

Xelloss nodded and sipped some tea from his china cup. "Yes."

Amelia's brow furrowed. "For how long?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just say, _for a very long time_."

Amelia, who'd been busy mixing sugar into her tea, removed her stirrer from the liquid and lightly tapped it against the brim of her cup. "Funny," she murmured, setting the stirrer down. "I could've sworn that I was in love with Zelgadiss."

As Amelia lifted the cup to her lips, Xelloss shook his head and said, "You deluded yourself into believing that you loved him when you thought that I would never return your affections."

"Hmm." The princess set her cup down and daintily patted her lips with a satin napkin. "Are_ you_ in love with me?"

"Yes," Xelloss answered, leaning back in his chair and peering at her with an opened eye. "I love you more than life itself."

"Wow."

"It is shocking, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

Xelloss chuckled for no given reason and shut his open eye. "So."

Amelia brought her cup to her lips and sipped. "Hmm?"

"Now that we've clarified that you love me, what should we do."

The little princess set her cup down. "I don't know." She then reached for one of the many lemon cookies that lay on the plate between herself and Xelloss. "And, actually, wasn't it _you_ who clarified that I love you?"

"What's the difference," Xelloss asked, seizing a lemon cookie for himself.

"Oh, there is a difference."

Xelloss popped the cookie into his mouth and washed it down with the rest of his tea. "And that difference is?"

"Well, if you're the one who clarified that I love you, then who's to say that you didn't just clear any confusion and doubt of my love for you for just yourself? For all you know, I could still be confused as to whom I love."

Feeling a headache coming on, Xelloss rubbed the sides of his head. "Come again."

Amelia sighed. "Oh, never mind. I love you, there."

Xelloss frowned. "What, just like that?"

"Huh?"

He leaned forward. "How can you confess your love for me in such an unromantic way?"

Amelia, becoming annoyed, glared at him. "Didn't you just say that I'm in love with you?"

Xelloss nodded. "But I never said you _confessed _your love for me."

"Then how did you know that I love you?"

The trickster priest smiled. "Because of the longing in your eyes."

"Well, maybe that longing was for Zelgadiss."

"Nope, it was definitely for me." Smirking, Xelloss reached for another lemon cookie, only to have it snatched out of his hand by Amelia, who promptly popped the delicious delight into her mouth. He frowned. "That was mine."

"There's more."

"Hmph. I don't know if I love you anymore."

Disbelief widened the princess' eyes. "Because I snatched a cookie from you?"

"A _lemon_ cookie."

"You can't possibly be serious."

Xelloss sniffed. "I am." He reached for the teapot and refilled his cup. "Besides, you're not exactly the same person I fell in love with."

With a flat expression, the princess drawled, "Do explain."

"Well, the Amelia I loved would never snatch a cookie out of someone's hand. The Amelia I loved was sweet, caring, and would burst into a speech about love and justice every other minute."

"That last part is an exaggeration."

"I suppose it is."

The two sat in silence for a minute, both busily consuming their cookies and tea.

"So," Amelia said breaking the silence. "Why did you fall in love with me?"

Xelloss thoughtfully tapped his chin. "I don't know." Dropping his hand he said, "I suppose it was for the very reason you first found yourself attracted to me."

Interested, Amelia leaned forward and asked, "What reason was that?"

Xelloss smiled. "Because we're so different. You're light and I'm darkness," he elucidated, jabbing a cookie in her direction and then his own. "We long for each other, but can never be together."

"Can't we," Amelia asked earnestly.

"I suppose. But I'd prefer that you'd not like me at first so that I can seduce you."

Upon hearing this, Amelia's head and shoulders drooped. "But Mr. Xelloss…"

"Hmm?"

Her head shot upward and her eyes locked with his. "I already love you," she ardently cried out.

"That was much better than the first time you told me."

Amelia smiled hopefully. "Really?" The monster nodded.

The two, thereupon, fell into a comfortable silence, sipping tea and nibbling cookies. Then, "So, what shall we do now that we've both come to terms with our feelings for one another."

"We could get married," Amelia offered.

Xelloss made a face. "That, most definitely, is not my style."

"Well…" Amelia brought her forefinger to her chin, tilting her head ever so slightly to the right as she thought up another option. After a minute she proposed, "I suppose you could kidnap me, taking me to a place that nobody knows of but you, so that you could forever have me all to yourself."

Xelloss thought about this for a moment, and seemed like he was about to agree when, quite suddenly, a frown donned on his face. "But what fun would kidnapping you be if you were to comply with it," he whined. Agreeable as always, Amelia offered too pretend that she did not wish to be kidnapped. "Okay," Xelloss said. Jumping to his feet, he scooped the princess into his arms.

- - - -

In another part of the courtyard, Zelgadiss was wandering, searching. He'd recently arrived in Seyruun and was seeking its princess. About a month ago, he'd acquired a book that, after having read through it, he believed to hold his cure. However, in order to attain his cure he would need Amelia's help, which is precisely why he was looking for her at the moment.

Several minutes passed before he finally stumbled upon the section of the courtyard in which Xelloss and Amelia were sitting. Happy to have finally found the girl, he quickly made his way to her, only to have Xelloss snatch her up into to his arms and disappear before he'd even had the chance to utter, "Hello."

Needless to say, Zelgadiss became angry, enraged. How dare Xelloss go about stealing innocent girls! Especially ones he needed to help him gain his cure! In a fit of madness, Zelgadiss reached for the last of the lemon cookies and snapped it in half with his teeth.

That's when he saw it.

Lying carelessly on the table was a single sheet of paper. A message was scribbled across it in unadulterated black ink. Taking hold of it, he quickly read what was written.

_Dear Whoever,_

_I have kidnapped Amelia, crowned princess of Seyruun, and have no intention of giving her back._

_Sincerely,_

_Trickster Priest Xelloss_

_P.S. I'm not a monster._

Crumpling the paper into a ball, Zelgadiss let out a cry of anguish so heart wrenching that anyone who heard it would burst into tears.

Just then, Lina and Gourry stumbled out from behind some bushes, their faces streaked with tears. Lina, the first to stumble up to Zelgadiss, embraced him and whispered, "We heard. We heard."

Gourry nodded empathetically. "So did everyone else in a five mile radius."

Zelgadiss sighed, pushing Lina away and burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to make anyone else experience my pain."

"Well it's a little late for that," Lina informed him.

Gourry nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "But what happened to make feel so...so wretched?"

Zelgadiss sighed, yet again, and pointed to the crumpled note on the ground. Lina retrieved the letter and proceeded to read it. As she read, Zelgadiss spoke. "I had just come here to ask Amelia for help in attaining my cure when _that_ happened."

Lina nodded, acknowledging that she'd heard him, and tossed the note over her shoulder. "Whelp," she said, smoothing out her clothes. "I guess you know what this means." Both males shook their heads. Lina rolled her eyes. "It _means_ we have to get Amelia back."

"So?"

"So we're going on an adventure!"

* * *

To be completed? Yes, sometime in the far future. 

The story? A comedy/romance. It's supposed to be a parody of the many A/? romances out there--mainly Z/A/X. It is also supposed to be kind of like a sitcom. The main cast ends up living at the cabin that Xelloss takes Amelia to. There are random guest appearances by Phibby, Garv, Sylphiel, etc.

The title? The chapter titles would all be like the one you just saw. The title of the fanfic itself is _One Shot_--no real reason for this. I was just tired of naming my untitled fanfics _Untitled_. And well, the fact that it was origionally supposed to be a one shot fic might have something to do with it.

Creation? I had just finished reading _Waiting for a Plot_ by Harukami and BAM! the idea for this fanfic ran right into me. Zelgadiss and Amelia talking about their relationships changed to Xelloss and Amelia talking about their relationship. As Xelloss and Amelia's conversation drew to a close I remembered how I'd been wanting to write a fanfic as described above in The title? So I had Zelgadiss, Lina, and Gourry show up, and the foundation for the story was set.


	4. Mr Lonely

**Mr. Lonely **

Left, right, up, down. As far as the eye could see, endless gray-white stretched outward. Clouds blanketed the sky and snow covered the barren earth.

Contrasting this great whiteness, three figures were a cluster of blue in their hooded winter coats. One figure stood somewhat away from the other two. Another, crouched on her knees, hunched over the third who lay out on the snow in a pool of red.

As if to honor the fallen chimera, the winds that had been blowing so fiercely died. And the heavy snow fall lightened before completely lifting.

Blood continued to leak from the chimera's unmoving body, further tainting the once unadulterated snow. His chest and stomach lay pressed against the snow, his face on its side.

A trembling gloved hand reached for his cheek and stroked it gently.

"Zelgadiss." The hushed voice echoed loudly in the empty land. "Zelgadiss."

Amelia spoke the name again and again, hoping that somehow her voice would reach this man's fading spirit and bring him back to her.

It didn't.

Hands balling into fists, she buried her face into Zelgadiss back. No tears came, but a scream of anguish poured past her lips, unsettling the mazuko behind her.

"Amelia…" Eyes open and full of pity, Xelloss reached out for the princess.

Sensing him, Amelia tensed and hissed, "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again."

The pity faded and was quickly replaced by hot rage. Grabbing Amelia's shoulder, he tore her away from Zelgadiss. "Have you forgotten," he growled, turning her to face him, "that _you_ belong to _me_?"

Amelia struggled to pull away. "Let go of me! Let me g—ah!" The princess cried out as the trickster priest brought his staff down hard across the side of her face. Trembling, she grew silent, her eyes darting away from him.

His eyes, however, stayed locked on her. His voice, when he spoke, was hard and unfeeling. "Zelgadiss chose to take his own path, and death was waiting for him at the end of it." Amelia squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look at Xelloss as he forced her to face him by use of his staff. "Should you try to do the same, your end will be the same." He moved his lips to her ear. "But I'd prefer to spare you from such a fate, Miss Amelia." His voice softened. "Won't you let me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

To be completed? Heck no!

Title? Just slapped on the name of the song I was listening to when I ended up writing this.

Story? I don't know why, but I think somewhere deep inside me I want to write a X/A/Z. Anyway, from what I gathered after writing this, Xelloss is on some mission for his master. And for some reason all X,A, & Z team up to save the world or something. I dunno.

In the story, Amelia is still crushing on Zelgadiss, but develops an attraction to Xelloss. Xelloss develops some sort of infatuation for Amelia. This shared attraction would by no means be a major part of the story, but it would be there none the less.

Creation? I don't know. I was listening to Akon's _Mr. Lonely_ and all of a sudden I just had to write this.

Rant? I've always wanted to read a X/A/Z where Xelloss kills Zelgadiss, preferably in front of Amelia. It's so sinister that I love it. And I like Xelloss best when he's evil.


	5. Dangerous Love

**Was It Real?**

_Prologue_

-

-

A lady wearing a pale blue cloak walked into the Chocola Café. Looking about the room, she gave a sigh of relief when she spotted the person she had come to meet. He was sitting in the far end of the quiet and practically empty café; his staff perched upright against his table. Walking over to the booth that he sat at, she too sat and pulled down her hood, revealing her stunningly beautiful blue eyes and raven black hair.

She wanted to smile or say something pleasant. She wanted to do anything that might lighten the feelings of the male who sat across from her.

He was frowning, something she rarely saw him do, and the rage and betrayal that he felt towards her shone clearly in his eyes; wonderfully handsome amethyst eyes that had so captivated her once. Those eyes burned into her now, seemingly seeing into her very soul like that once, so long ago. As she thought of that time, her past feelings for the creature in front of her rose within her, but only for a second. Quickly, she averted her gaze from him.

He had seen it though. He had seen the love and desire in her eyes.

"Come away with me now, and I'll forgive you."

She knew he was being truthful and that, coming from him, it must have been hard to say.

A small part of her wanted to say _yes_ and run into his arms, but she knew better. She had a new love now and could never leave him. She could never leave her father or responsibilities either. "I can't," she said softly.

"Can't or won't," he spat. They sat in silence for a while. Then he said in a whisper, "I could just steal you away, whether you'd like it or not."

"You're not that cold hearted."

His eyes darkened, and he smiled a smile that sent unpleasant shivers down the lady's spine. "I am, and if you don't know that after all the time we've spent together, then you really don't know me at all."

"But you were always so gentle towards me."

"No, you've just forgotten the times that I was cruel." Silence. "If you come away with me now, I'll forgive you."

"No." He looked upon her in such a way that, for a moment, she truly did believe he would take her. Squirming uncomfortably in her seat she said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" His voice was cold and laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to," she murmured.

"Then why did it happen? I was only gone for a month!"

"You can fall back in love in a month."

He sneered. "And out of love as well it seems."

She sighed sadly and spoke in a soft, quiet voice. "We could never have been together anyway. You stand against everything that I stand for."

"As you do for me, but I was willing to accept that."

Suddenly, she became enraged. "You were only willing to accept it if I gave up my life to live with you!"

"And your new lover hasn't done so for you!"

"No." Silence. "I am sorry that this happened. I do still love you, only not in the same way." Pause. "Can we still be friends?"

"No." Heatedly, Xelloss got to his feet. "We will never be friends. You and I are lovers and always shall be." He glared down into the princess' fearful eyes, his own eyes filled with a desire that she could never comprehend. "I, a monster, have found love for the first and perhaps only time in my life, and I am not willing to give it up." Phasing over to Amelia he pulled her to her feet, bringing her face just inches from his. "I asked you to come willingly, but now you don't have a choice. I _will_ be back to claim you, and soon." With that said, the monster known as Xelloss disappeared, seemingly into air.

Amelia Wil Tesla, youngest daughter to Prince Phil and rightful heir of Saillune, stood in the small, almost empty café, white faced and shaking. As tears brought on by fear slid down her face she wondered how she had gotten herself into such a mess and how she would get herself out.

* * *

**A/N:**

Xelloss and Amelia have not had sex. Girlfriend/boyfriend is what Xelloss meant when he said lovers. He said lovers because saying boyfriend/girlfriend wouldn't have sounded as intense.

**A Short History Lesson about _Was It Real _(Formerly known as _Dangerous Love_)**

Ah, _Was It Real_. I started on this fanfic a long time ago when it was known as _Dangerous Love_.

In the beginning, I had never intended for DL to become a multipart story, but because there were reviewers who "wanted more" I continued it (Oh how I did love getting reviews). That was a big mistake, because I ended up hating the story. Why? Here are some reasons:

**1)** I'm not too fond of writing serious romances. If it's a humorous romance then no problem! But if it's serious…well…

**2)** Amelia and Xelloss. I could not, for the life of me, figure out how these two ended up dating. And this was _my_ story!

**3) **Did I mention that I don't really like writing serious romances?

**4)** My story had no plot. I just jumped head first, like an idiot, into writing the story. The readers had no idea what would happen next and neither did I.

Hoping to force myself to become attached to my story I created some original characters. It was a desperate attempt on my part, but it did work. My hatred eventually turned to like. LIKE. Not love.

Now _liking_ my story, I trudged forward, hoping to reach the end of it sometime very soon. Then, miraculously, I began to develop a plot with each new chapter. So you know what I did? Come on, guess. Fine, be like that. I removed DL from the web so that I could rewrite it.

My progress on the newer DL was coming along just nicely, until my computer died. That computer had my only copy, and with the loss of that copy I lost my will to finish rewriting it.

Then, some years later (two I think), I got a letter asking if I was the writer to DL and, if I was, could continue it.

Now, as much as I hate the story, I hate leaving it incomplete even more. I don't know if that makes sense or not, but that's how I feel.

So I replied to that letter by saying, "If you send me a copy of DL, then I'll finish it." And I _will_ finish it one day. I'm making very very very very very slow progress, but I am making progress.


End file.
